Help Me Ch1
by Hatti.Elizabeth
Summary: As we all know, Craig can be a major jerk with no emotions. However, Tweek felt the need to ignore the warnings and wound up getting hurt. And now it's Butters to the rescue! Slash, don't like, don't read. Tweetwers, possible Style.


Tweek's P.O.V.

"GAH! Stupid c-cunt! Nnng!"

The blonde was trembling uncontrollably, members of his body twitching violently at random moments. But for once he didn't care, his twitching arms made it that much easier to rip all of the poems and pictures in the box before him.

Tweek continued to rip and tear at the memories in the box, doing his best to ignore the tears slipping from his eyes, down his cheeks, wiping them angrily with his sleeve. Craig Tucker did not deserve his tears. Craig Tucker could sit on a flag-pole and spin. Craig Tucker could just go off with Thomas and… and…

The blonde boy, sitting in the floor of his bedroom began to sob, staring at the picture before him. The black haired boy in question had pulled Tweek into his lap right before this picture was taken, they were both smiling brightly with Stark's Pond right behind them. "A-ah!" he twitched violently, causing his cheek to smack against his shoulder with an almost sickening thunk, leaving a large red march against this cheek bone.

What was worse was his phone's incessant ringing. It had been going off for a few minutes now. No doubt one of the kids at school calling to make fun of him. To rub it into his face that he had been dumped in front of half the student body.

"_You know I love you Tweek…It's just that Thomas and I just sort of have this connection."_

"Connection m-my ass…" Tweek mumbled, the words ringing in his ears. He sighed, setting the picture down, unable to tear this one. It had been there one year anniversary, he just couldn't bring himself to do it.

He looked to his phone, "L-leave me NGH alone E-eric!" he shouted at the phone, picking it up before staring long at the screen.

"Incoming call from Butters"

Surely Butters wouldn't taunt him… He flipped the phone open, "H-hello?" he sniffled.

The line was silent for a moment before the other blonde spoke, "W-ell hey, Tweek."

The boy in question frowned, "NGH! Hey…"

"Uhm… H-hey, I was just wonderin'… Uh… H-how're you doin'?"

Tweeks body heaved in a spasm, "GAH! How do you think I'm doing?!" he snapped angrily.

The boy's voice now sounded dejected, "I-I'm sorry… Th-That was a stupid question…"

Tweek shook his head, smacking his forhead angrily, "Nnn- Sorry… I didn't mean to snap at you…" he mumbled into the mouthpiece, leaning back onto his carpet to stare at his stark white ceiling.

"It's okay… What I shoulda said was, I-is there anything I can do to help?"

The boy's eye twitched wildly. Help? He wanted to help? "Uh… I'm n-not sure. Gah!" his body spasmed again before he spoke, "A-actually… No, never mind, nn-, I don't want to bother you."

"No, I want to help!" came the reply, almost as soon as the sentence had left his lips.

Tweek blinked at the eagerness of his friend, "I-if you could bring me some c-coffee. We're out I've been -aaah!- drinking a lot since I g-got home today…"

The voice at the other end let out a giggle, "I'm not surprised."

The boy twitched at the laugh before blinking, he wasn't trying to be mean. The corners of his mouth soon perked up with a small smile, "Y-yeah…"

"Well, I'll stop and get some and then I'll b-be right over, okay?"

Tweek smiled, "Yeah, I'd really like that."

"Alright, b-bye!"

He nodded, "Bye." he said simply before closing the phone.

He sat back up and blinked at the pictures, moving to put everything back into it's box, pushing it beneath his bed, hidden away. He didn't want Butters to know just how torn up he was. There was no need to alarm anyone.

He then stood, moving to his dresser to look at himself. The bags beneath his eyes were much darker than normal and he had bruises all over his face from his constant tics. He sighed heavily, "I look like h-hell!" he said, twitching once more. He shook his head, "M-maybe he won't notice…" he mumbled, moving to his bed to lay down, facing the wall, his body still trembling. Perhaps some coffee would cure his shakiness.

And maybe a hug…

Yeah… A hug would be really nice right about now…


End file.
